Fusion Tournament
by Ryoga-kun
Summary: The gang gets bored after the defeat of Majin Buu. Goku has a plan to liven things up for everyone and have some fun.


DISCLAMER-I do not own DBZ, or any character from the show. I hear that Akira Toriyama does, so if he likes this story and wants to use it, he better ask me if it's okay (hey, I can dream. Can't I?).  
  
If you read my last story, FUSION WAR, You might like this one. It's more fusion for your fun. Hope you enjoy it. And without further ado, The Fusion Tournament.  
  
THE FUSION TOURNAMENT  
  
By Ryoga-Kun  
  
After the Evil Majin Buu was destroyed, there wasn't much action for our heroes. Everybody got on with their lives with an empty feeling. The action in their lives was missing. Everyone was less then satisfied without some reason to fight or train to get stronger. Their was always the World Martial Arts Tournament, but that wasn't enough. The power that even Chou- Tzu had could destroy the arena now a-days. Everyone wanted a chance to fight at full power to see how he or she measured up. Goku was at home, doing his training and thinking about a way to put some more action into the lives of the Z fighters. As he trained he thought of ways to have everyone together for some action and fun. He thought of some ways, but they had flaws. He thought of a Private Tournament out in the middle of nowhere so they all could use their full potential, but some fighters far exceeded others. I mean anyone could guess the outcome of a match between Vegeta and Tien. Duh. But then, Goku had an idea. First, he sent invitations to all the Z fighters telling them of a Private Tournament in four months just for them to put some action back in their lives and more memories for them to share. The invitation had specific instructions for the fighters and PAIRINGS. At first, the fighters thought it was a tag team tournament, so they trained with their partners for the time being.  
  
Goku explains in the invitation that they have 4 months to prepare. During this time, Goku collects some things he stashed away in his room and instant transmissions to Kaio Shin's (Supreme Kai's) planet. He asks him for something only he has. Kaio Shin complies and grabs a small box containing what Goku requested. He thanks him and goes home. Everyone trains for the four months and meets at a designated area out in an open area, miles away from any city. It closely resembles the arena at the Cell Games except no towers at the four corners and the arena is three times as big. "What the hell is Kakarout up to now? And where the hell is he?" Vegeta blurts out for everyone to hear. Everyone else is thinking the same thing, of coarse thinking Goku's name and not Kakarout. Goku shows up at the arena, late as usual. "Sorry guys. I just can't break that habit of always being late." "Okay Goku, what kind of tournament is this? And why these pairing's? This sounds rather lame to me," says Trunks standing next to his father. Everyone else has the same question in his or her mind. Goku explains the Tournament to everyone. "Okay. I know everyone's been pretty bored after we defeated Majin Buu, so I've been thinking of a way to liven up our lives, have some new memories to share in the future, and maybe a few laughs. So I set up this tournament for all of us to test our skill combinations." Tien stops Goku. "We can understand that, but why these stupid pairings? We don't do tag-team battles and you know that, Goku." Everyone nods in agreement. Vegeta nodding faster than anyone else. "Now I see your problem" Goku says. "This isn't a tag-team Tournament. This is a Fusion Tournament." Goku now has everyone's attention now. "But Goku, fusion takes about a week to master. How can we fuse right here and now without time to practice the fusion technique?" Piccolo proclaims. "I figured you'd say that Piccolo. That's why I got these from Kaio Shin." Goku holds up two pairs of fusion earings. "If two people wear these earrings, they will fuse together." Piccolo stops him again. "Okay, but the fusion only works with fighters of equal size and strength. You got me paired with Kurilin. I tower him in size and strength." Kurilin takes the last comment very offensively, but doesn't entirely disagree with it. "These earrings work around that," Vegeta explains. "With these, I could even do a fusion with any of you weaklings, no matter what size or strength." Goku nods. "That's right, Vegeta. These earrings aren't bound by those limitations." Yamcha looks at his pairings and thinks to himself, 'No wonder he said we'd have a few laughs. I can't believe my pairings.' "Okay now, let's make sure everyone is here. When I call out your name, say you're here. Tien!" "Here." "Chou-Tzu!" "Here." "Yamcha!" "Here." "Vegeta and Trunks!" "Oh, you know we're here!" Vegeta yells. Goku continues through the names and everyone is there. "Okay. Now, I have taken the pairings and assigned numbers to each pair. The parings and their numbers are listed right in this board. I will draw the numbers from a box. If I call your number, please come and receive your fusion earrings and prepare for the tournament. If your paring loses the match, your number is crossed out. If your pairing wins the match, you play the next paring I draw. Oh, and when your pair has fused, tell us your fusion name so we can write it down." "Wait. Can you show us how the fusion earrings work first?" Yamcha asks. Goku thinks about it and complies. "Sure. I'll show you what will happen when the two put the earrings on. You will only put one earring on your left ear. The fusion will begin once the earrings are on. I'll test it on." a long pause as Goku looks for a person to try it on. "How about you, Gohan?" Gohan gulps. "Mm. mm. me? Why me?" "Because, I didn't get to when we were fighting Majin Buu. Before you could put the earring on, you were absorbed by Majin Buu." Gohan takes a sigh and walks up to his father. "Okay let's try it, dad." "Alright, son." Gohan puts his earring on first whiles Goku points out it's on his left ear like he previously explained. "Now, I'll put mine on. Watch closely." Everyone watches as Goku clips on the earring and the Goku and Gohan are pulled together. Everyone turns their head as a bright light emits from Goku and Gohan as they fuse together. When the light fades, they see the fused from of Goku and Gohan. Their outfit closely resembled that of Gotenks' clothes. The difference they noticed about them, besides their power level sky rocketing, was that his hair was longer than Gohan's, but shorter that Goku's. Everyone looked in amazement of the fusion. Then suddenly a voice asked, "What's your name?" Everyone turned to see that Android 18 was the one who asked. "My name is Gohaku," the fused fighter replied. Everyone stood there and looked at him a while. "Okay now how do they separate?" Yamcha asks. "You just take the earrings off," replied Vegeta. Gohaku took off one of the earrings and the separated in another bright light with Gohan holding an earring and Goku still wearing his. "Now that you get it, shall we commence with the Tournament?" Goku asks everyone. "Sure, this might be interesting." Says Tien with Chou-Tzu nodding in agreement. "Count me in, Goku!" Yamcha exclaims. Everyone else agreed to participating in the Tournament. "Alright. Everyone line up next to each other and I'll call out the first number. Everyone lines up and awaits the first call with anticipation. Who will be the first two pairs to fuse together for the tournament? What will their fusion be like? Who will be the strongest fusion here? These questions and more filled the minds of these great fighters as Goku reached in and grabbed the first two numbers. "Okay, the first two pairings will be."  
  
This is the end of the first chapter. The Battles will begin in the next chapter. Who do you think the first pairings will be. Find out in the next chapter of "The Fusion Tournament." Please R+R. Tell me who you would like to see fused together. The fighters in the Tournament are Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Krilin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-Tzu, and Dende. Try to stay away from the Goku/Vegeta and Trunks/Goten pairs. I want to make new fusions. Thanks. 


End file.
